


同谋之罪

by AlbertWeyn



Series: Sandman睡魔 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 谋杀夫夫的最终结局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 《Sandman(睡魔)》后续
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Sandman睡魔 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832035
Kudos: 3





	同谋之罪

没有那些狂轰滥炸的电话，也没有蹲守在他家门口如同鬣狗一样的记者，只有一个平和的不能再平和的早晨。  
威尔站在厨房走了会神，面包机的声音将他拉回现实——这样的平静居然好久没有过了。  
简单的早餐之后，他站在门口看了一会，今天并不适合钓鱼，于是他又转回身回到屋子里，看到了他昨天贴在闹钟旁边的浅黄色便签。  
上一次他来探望汉尼拔已经是几乎一个月前的事情了，这之后的一月间对方来过两次信，威尔并没有回复它们。  
或者说，他还没想好怎么开始他和汉尼拔新的关系、地位、处境。  
他是一个被打扮好，塞进完结剧本的傀儡，扮演着一个不稳定而错乱的形象，吸引着汉尼拔·莱克特寻找他身上的黑暗面。将自己置于另一桩谋杀则是这场剧的高潮，而汉尼拔踏入这个圈套，尽管他知道圈套之下他要付出的代价是什么。  
威尔简单的和阿拉娜握了手，寒暄几句后便被守卫引进那间特殊的牢房。  
他坐在玻璃前的椅子里，清楚的看到玻璃上映着自己的脸。然后，他微笑着，一个不含任何意味的微笑，"你好，莱克特医生。"  
"你好，威尔。"男人放下手里的书，走到玻璃前，他的眼里充斥着喜悦，还有一丝疯狂。他并不在威尔的面前继续掩饰。  
"我以为你并不会来探望我。"汉尼拔将一只手贴在玻璃上，从他的角度，那刚好覆上威尔的脸颊。那蓝眼睛的男人放松地倚进椅子，而后倾身向前，伸手覆在了相隔着玻璃后的手掌，"你才没有这样想。"  
有什么东西变了，他们深知这一点。  
"你知道我会来，永远都会。"威尔舔了舔嘴唇，"有些不好的东西，它们一直吸引我……你和我一样，"他继续向前走进一步，而玻璃上，他的影子同汉尼拔的身影重叠在一起。"你改变了我，那么，你得到了什么，莱克特医生？"  
他的眼睛带着戏谑，一墙之隔，把玩着另一个人的视线，任由对方在这具身体上搜集任何可能的线索。汉尼拔的唇角挂着诡妙的笑，他收回自己的手，"就快了，耐心一些，威尔。"  
他们无声的对视，直到威尔也放下手，向后退去，"晚些时候再见，汉尼拔。"他的声音很轻，尾音在舌尖上缱绻而暧昧，似是叹息或是呻吟般的吐露出最后的音节。  
威尔离开没多久，囚室里突然陷入一片黑暗，应急灯骤然亮起。房间里的红色警示灯亮起，汉尼拔站在原地一动不动，他闭着眼，似乎在倾听某种美妙的乐音，更可能是在等候着什么。  
警卫迅速把守了每一层的安全出口，包括货梯，尤其是汉尼拔·莱克特这一层，几乎连只虫子都飞不出去。  
即便是这样，他们仍然不知道莱克特是如何逃出去的。  
他开着车在后面的街道上等着，直到那个男人推开门走出来，径直走向车子，拉开门坐进来。  
"我们现在去哪？"  
汉尼拔扭过头，他盯着那双蓝眼睛，那双眼睛与他的一样——饱含狂热。  
可怜的弗莱迪·劳兹小姐被绑在椅子上，她面前的桌子上摆着餐盘。"唯一的素食主义者。"  
威尔戳着盘子里的洋葱圈，把它挑起来，看着浅紫色的皮，"不幸之中的万幸。虽然我挺讨厌你的，弗莱迪。"他温柔地把叉子递过去，看着女人吃下洋葱。  
“ 我被绑着吃完了这顿饭，不过他们两人似乎没有杀掉我的意思——不幸之中的万幸。最后，我喝下了那杯酒，里面可能有些安眠药之类的东西……总之，我最后见到的，是汉尼拔和威尔站在桌子后，微笑着看着我的场景。‘晚安，弗莱迪。’威尔这么对我说着。当我再次睁开眼，是人群的嘈杂、警笛声，有人在问我一些问题，但我不太能听的清楚。  
他们需要一个人来见证，见证谋杀夫夫的同谋之罪。”——《同谋之罪》弗莱迪•劳兹


End file.
